


One Man Army

by Beau (smutbeau)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbeau/pseuds/Beau
Summary: Stentor can't understand why he finds Kassandra so irritating. Kassandra doesn't get what the hell Stentor's problem is. They decide to work things out with a wrestling match, which leads to even more confusing revelations.





	1. The Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ubisoft gives me Assassin's Creed with romances and I defy them by writing a Kassandra/Stentor fic. I just wanted more Spartan warrior romances and Stentor is cute. Dubious consent is tagged for the slight incestious nature of their relationship, and because Stentor is unware of who Kassandra is in the beginning chapters.
> 
> If you want to read the story without the dub-con/incestious undertones, you can find a reader-insert version at https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504301!
> 
> Also, I wrote this not really knowing if anyone would be interested in Stentor fics, but I may write some Alexios or male reader/Stentor fics if anyone would enjoy them.

      The assult on Megaris had not gone to plan. Although the mercenary that had agreed to aid the Spartans had provided small victories for the Wolf's army, the Athenians had a mercenary of their own. He had been a thorn in Stentor's side since the beginning. It had become more certain that in order to take Megaris, the Athenian mercenary must be dealt with.

     "Patience," the Wolf advised him solemnly, "Wars are not won in a single day." Stentor simply nodded in acknowledgement and made his way down the hill. The sun had set, and he was anxious to get back to his tent to find a moment of peace alone.

     When Stentor entered the Spartan camp, he didn't expect to find Kassandra, his hired mercenary, there -- drinking with his soldiers. She sat in the dirt at the head of a small group near the outer rim of the southern part of camp. Her armor glittered in the light of the fire, and he nearly considered how very much she resembled the statues of Athena he had seen in his travels. He shook his head before the impious thought took hold. Kassandra had helped Sparta more than he had hoped, but she was still only a mercenary. Nowhere close to the mighty goddess. He watched as she slammed her cup onto the ground and pointed out a soldier near the back of the group.

     "I'd like to see you try," she taunted him with a smirk. The soldier answered by rising up and removing his breastplate. Stentor irritably approached the group with arms crossed in front of his chest. The soldiers stilled as their eyes darted up to his form. His eyes, however, stayed on the mercenary who was confidently leaning back onto one built arm.

     "Why are you in my camp, Misthios?" he demanded of her. Kassandra's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his sudden appearance, but she remained reclined.

     "I was invited," she frowned. "Your soldiers insisted on hearing how I single handedly took down Fort Geraneia. I told them, but it seems they do not believe me. This one," she indicated the bare chest soldier standing at the back, "Has challenged me to a wrestling match to prove my strength." Her challenger cracked his knuckles and crossed his arms over his chest.

     Stentor sighed and rubbed his temples. Kassandra didn't belong here... a sell-sword among honorable warriors... distracting him from his purpose. He shook his head again. Distracting his _soldiers_ , he corrected himself. When he looked up again, Kassandra was standing and removing her own armor. Muscles underneath her tan skin flexed as she laughed at the insults the soldier was throwing at her. Without her armor, she looked so much smaller...and softer. Stentor could feel his face growing hot as she glanced his way.

     "Lighten up, Stentor!" she called to him playfully. "After I show this fool what true strength looks like, I would be happy to show you too." The look in her eyes was dangerous -- testing his reaction. Stentor averted his eyes and frowned in reply. Kassandra chuckled at the small victory and turned back to the soldier. She grounded herself in a strong stance and threw up her hands in front of her chest.The two wrestlers circled an invisible ring in the dirt. Kassandra watched her opponent like a hawk, waiting for a moment of weakness to show itself. When the soldier finally lunged forward, she side-stepped him, taking her opponent to the ground. Dust swirled around them as she pinned an arm behind the soldiers back.

     "I took the fort with patience," she grunted with exertion. "I saw the captain on the ramparts. I waited. Then I took my shot! The rest fell just. As. Easy." The soldiers arm was twisted in time with her words until he yelled his yield. Drunken cheers sounded from the crowd as Kassandra released him and rose to her feet. She held out her hand to the defeated soldier and hoisted him up. Stentor was not at all amused at the match. How could his soldiers take Megaris if they couldn't even beat a wandering mercenary in a wrestling match? He couldn't put his finger on why, but Kassandra's presence was beginning to irritate him. Maybe it was because she called him out and embarrassed his troops. Maybe it was because she was a mercenary, and lacked honor. Or maybe it was just because everytime she came around he had these feelings towards her that he couldn't understand. In any case, Stentor wanted to get her out of his camp as soon as possible, so that he could go back to his tent and not worry about mercenaries anymore tonight.

     "Mistios, allow me to walk you back to your ship for the night. Sparta has no time for wrestling matches and I need you to deal with that Athenian mercenary," he asserted. Kassandra hummed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her glare was sharp and intimidating, even for him. The soldiers began to disperse into their tents, laughing and singing drinking songs. She looked around and shrugged.

     "Sure, Stentor. Gods forbid I get lost on the short walk back to the docks." she snarked at him. Stentor's brows furrowed in response, but he started off on his way to the docks. Kassandra strode next to him and eyed him cautiously. He was clearly annoyed with her, but she couldn't imagine why it would matter for her to drink with his troops. Stentor was simply a stick in the mud. He loved rules, and holding everyone to them -- a trait he likely got from the Wolf himself. Her pace slowed and she looked ahead at Stentor's form. For the first time since she arrived, Kassandra felt guilt about why she was in Megaris. She hadn't considered that the man she came to kill would have family to miss him. Would she really tear a family apart for her own vengeance?

     "If you pass out, I'm not carrying you back," Stentor shouted irritably back at her. They had stopped on a small stretch of beach in front of the docks. Kassandra snorted. Again Stentor spoke as if he was doing her a favor by escorting her back to her ship. Even if she passed out, Barnabas would surely see her this close to the docks. The crew was likely off drinking in the surrounding area, but they would be back by morning. Besides, she wasn't nearly as drunk as he made her out to be. She quickly cleared her mind of thoughts of the Wolf and what she had been tasked to do. There was no reason to get caught up in it when she still had a mercenary to take care of and the leader of Megaris to find and kill.

     "How would I ever make it back to my ship without you?" she questioned him with feigned concern. Stentor crossed his arms over his shiny gold breastplate. His insistence on getting rid of her, as if she was some flea-ridden dog that had wandered into his camp, was beginning to annoy her. The way his brows furrowed together as he observed her made her blood boil. Perhaps it was rivalry or the competition; but something about Stentor made her want to beat him in any way she could. To prove her superior strength. To knock the stupid look off his face.

     "What will it take to get you do stay out of my camp?" he finally demanded.

     Kassandra frowned up at him. Admittedly, she had no plans to frequent the Spartan camp in the first place. She really had come into the camp on invitation of his soldiers, whether Stentor chose to believe it or not. But if this was so important to him, she wouldn't resist a way to earn more drachmae.

     "Let us settle this with the match of strength I promised you! If you can beat me, I will stay away from your little camp." she laughed, jumping aboard her ship. "And if I win, you will pay me double for my efforts in Megaris."

     "This is ridiculous! But if it will keep you away..." Stentor trailed off, following her aboard the Adrestia. Kassandra lead him over to the captain's deck, where a painted map of the Aegean lie below their feet. She tossed her previously removed armor into a chest at the back of the deck, and sat down on the benches to remove her sandals. When she looked back up at Stentor, he was watching her wearily.

     "Armor, off." she ordered. After a moment of hesitation, he reached up and unclasped his breastplate. The armor was discarded into the bench into a shiny, golden pile. Kassandra stood up and took her position on one side of the makeshift ring. They circled the map of the Aegean like two giants, sizing each other up. When he looked down, he could just make out Sparta nestled between the valleys to the south. His eyes snapped back to Kassandra's gaze. Did she always look so hungry to her challengers? It was innerving -- as if she was a she-wolf who had cornered a dear. It made his face grow hot under her focus. Kassandra saw his moment of hesitation and lunged forward, to tackle him at the waist. He quickly caught her arms and anchored himself to the ground. Still, the force of her body upon him sent him reeling a few steps backwards as he struggled to control her upper body. After he regained his footing he pushed back into her, but Kassandra's footing held strong -- until he hooked his heel behind her calf and jerked it out from under her. Her body crumpled to the deck in response. He followed her to the ground, placing the weight of his body over her and pinning her arms down to her sides. Kassandra stilled and looked up at him with wide eyes. Stentor's muscled legs were straddling her thigh. At their apex, hardness was pushing into her hip and causing an embarrassing blush to cover her usually confident features.

     "I should go," he stammered as he sprang backwards to kneel next to his discarded armor. Confliction flicked across her face as Kassandra considered the situation.

     "Wait," she started, pausing a moment before mentally assuring herself, "You don't have to go." Stentor halted his retreat and eyed her suspiciously; however, his weight slowly shifted to rest heavily on his heels. Satisfied that he wouldn't dart, Kassandra slowly closed the distance between them.

     When she stopped to kneel in front of him, Stentor let out a loud sigh of breath he didn't realize he had been holding. She looked up at his face. With his eyes averted, he looked younger than she first thought him to be. Her fingertips reached out and slid over his knees and up his thighs. With a gasp, he finally looked up to meet her eyes. They were dark and questioning. As her finger tips ran over his mid thigh, she reached them out and allowed her palm to take their place. Carefully, she pressed her weight forward into his muscled thighs as she stretched her face up to his. She waited a moment, testing his reaction. He made no move to pull away, keen to let her take control lest he embarrass himself once more. Satisfied, she pressed her lips to his gently. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, lightly at first. He peeked his eyes open. When he found her eyes closed, he kissed her harder. His thighs tensed under her palms as he leaned forward into the kiss. Kassandra's tongue ran over his bottom lip, feeling the scars of his past battles. He parted them to let her slide inside his mouth, and against his tongue. As he reached his hands out to cup her face, he broke the kiss.

     "I've never been with a woman," he admitted sheepishly. He was staring at her with anxiety, waiting for her response. Kassandra meerly chuckled and crashed their lips into his again like the waves against the side of the ship below. Her hands reached forward to run over his solid chest. Slow, testing touches between them soon became clumsy and unrefined. After the strain from earlier, her muscles were lacking in coordination and desperate to continue with the match. Kassandra broke the kiss once more, using the opportunity to push his back to the deck below with a thud. Stentor's enthusiastic response to the kiss had stoked the fires of her confidence. She reached up his thighs again, faster this time, and slid her hands up and under his tunic. Her fingers wrapped around the edges of his small clothes as she pulled them down his hips. His eyes were dark, pupils blown with lust, as he leaned forward onto his elbows and grabbed two handfuls of his tunic. It was pulled up, and over his head -- leaving him bare before her. His chest heaved as he stared up at her, panting. With a smirk she took in the sight of him. His dark, tousled hair fell haphazardly over his nervous features. A light blush was still spread over his cheeks. His intimidating stern eyes were betrayed by the way he worried his lip nervously in wait. His broad, built chest tapered down to a sturdy waist. A thick line of dark hair lead her gaze down to his heavy cock that lie against his stomach. It fit nicely with the rest of his body, thick and tall. A clear bead of precum had already begun to spill over the side in his excitement. Kassandra ran her finger along the underside and earned a small moan from the man underneath her.

     "You have such a pretty cock, Stentor," she teased him as she climbed onto his lap. He elected not to encourage her teasing further with a response, and instead set his sights on removing her tunic. His hands lifted it over her head easily, then came to rest on each of her hips. He would admit it now -- she did look like Athena. Better than Athena. She was a goddess, and he was going to worship her like it. But right now, he was enjoying being at her mercy. As Kassandra ground her hips over his cock, fire pooled in his belly at his submission. She moaned low and he echoed her in turn. His hands rolled down her hips to pull down her smallclothes, and she rose to help them off. When she returned to his lap, her core was slick and wet for him. The thought made his cock twitch up against her. Needy with want, he pulled his knees up to meet her back in an effort for more contact. Kassandra leaned down and ran her chest over his, and then lined him up with her entrance. He took the opportunity to swiftly kiss her again, and then she slowly sunk back onto him until she was seated on the tops of his thighs and he was fully sheathed in her heat. When she recovered, she grabbed his hand and brought his fingers to her.

     "Touch me here," she cooed sweetly to him, indicating a bundle of nerves just above where his cock stretched her. He nodded and rubbed two finger pads against her lightly. His other hand wrapped itself around her waist. As he began to increase the pressure, she squeezed around him in time with her moans. Each time she squeezed, he would pump up into her in shallow thrusts. Eventually, she began to move her hips against him, but Stentor stopped her by holding her waist in place.

     "Wait," he pleaded, "I want to feel you for a bit longer." Kassandra resigned herself to leaning back further onto Stentor's thighs as he worked her. As he experimented with his touch, he adjusted to whatever made her squeeze around his cock so nicely. Eventually, his inexperienced touches started to feel expert to her. Whether from actual skill or just how turned on she was, she wasn't sure. His hand had ended up splayed below her naval with only his thumb pressed over her clit, but the consistent pressure he applied made her body heat up. She let out a lengthy moan and reached her hands back to grip the top of her lover's thighs. Stentor grinned up at her like an idiot, clearly taking notice of how close she was to the edge of her orgasm. In retaliation for his cockiness, Kassandra quickly pulled her hips forward and began to fuck her self ontop of him. She had waited long enough to satisfy his demands. Stentor tensed below her and snapped both hands up to her waist. In one fluid motion, he lifted her up and swung himself up to switch positions with her. Kassandra had her back to the warm wooden deck before she had time to react.

     "Of course it would be a mistake to believe a mercenary would follow orders," he mocked as he slid into her again. He pinned her arms above her head and began thrusting into her in short snaps of his hips. Kassandra wrapped her thighs around his waist in an attempt to control his movements, but he only drove into her harder. They struggled against each other; both of the warriors unwilling to let the other take control. Stentor leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. Panting, they met each other's eyes. He claimed her mouth roughly, but relented the fast pace of his hips. Instead, he fucked into her with slow, powerful thrusts that left her moaning into his mouth. Overstimulated and at her limits, Kassandra gave in to the orgasm that took over her. She called out his name as she arched her back and squeezed him between her thighs. Stentor's head was spinning. She was felt so good around him. A Goddess in the flesh. So tight, and wet, and warm for him. He groaned and spilled his seed into her quivering heat.

     With one last thrust, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back by her side. Panting, they both stared up at the stars that spread across the night sky. After a while, Stentor spoke.

     "Perhaps I wouldn't mind seeing you around the camp. Occasionally." he proposed. When he recieved no response, he looked over to find Kassandra fast asleep next to him. He chuckled quietly as he stood up and pulled his tunic back over his head. He sat down on the bench and started replacing the pieces of his armor. Kassandra looked like a statue below him, beautiful and smooth. The only thing that stood in stark contrast was the tan of her skin and the strong muscles beneath it. Although, he supposed not many statues had battle scars either. But when he looked upon her scars, he saw his own -- earned from years of fighting and war. He wondered if they had similar stories to tell. Stentor found a thick blanket within the chest at the back of the boat, and draped it over her. He bent down to kiss her one last time before he stepped back over onto the dock, and made his way back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me at smutbeau.tumblr.com for more Stentor content or to talk about headcanons and requests!


	2. The War Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so happy to see you all loving this fic. It really means a lot when you comment and support my work, so thank you! 
> 
> I'm wanting to expand this story into a four or five chapter story spanning the main story of Odyssey. There will be smut each chapter but also some plot and angst. That being said, there will be some spoilers. But I will try to write which questlines the chapter covers in the notes.
> 
> This chapter only has spoilers for the Megaris missions, which you likely have already seen if you know who Stentor is.

     Stentor hadn't spoken to Kassandra since last night on her ship. He had been avoiding the docks all day. He'd half expected her to show up in his camp, but he finally returned she was no where to be seen. His thoughts lie somewhere between relief and disappointment. Was she avoiding him too? Did she regret what had happened between them? He had been trying his hardest to chase all thoughts of the attractive mistios from his mind. The sun was setting in the distance when he entered his large tent at the center of camp. He pulled down the canvas flaps at the front of the tent, enclosing the area in darkness. Out of routine, he made his way through the dim light and lit a candle. His bedroll called out to him from his right, but he resisted the urge to fall into its comfortable stacks of quilts and pillows. If he went to bed now, he knew he would start thinking about last night for the hundredth time today. Instead, he made his way to the war table at the center of the tent. Its sturdy wooden surface held a map of Megaris. The map was covered in small carved war pieces, positioned in their corresponding location in the region. He glared down at the Athenian leader's piece, hidden away in Megara. Suddenly, a sword was thrown down in front of him. It hit the war table, sending carved pieces flying around the tent. Stentor's head snapped angrily upwards towards the intrusion that had startled him out of his thoughts.

     "The Athenian mercenary Hyrkanos is dead. Your soldiers will have no more trouble from him," a recognizable voice cut through the dim light of the tent. Kassandra stood before him, both hands on her hips and shoulders thrown backwards in what was probably the most arrogant stance he'd ever seen in his life. She had one eyebrow cocked and toothy grin spread across her face from ear to ear. When her words finally processed, he took one more look down at the sword and then beamed up at her proudly. She nodded her head once and continued, "I will now take double payment for my efforts." Stentor coughed in surprise.

     "If I remember correctly, last night I came on top." he asserted. Kassandra snorted, and a dark blush spread over his face. He sputtered before quickly correcting himself, "C-came out on top! Although, I don't think we ever finished our match." Kassandra chuckled and gestured dramatically toward him with an open hand.

     "Last night you said you wouldn't mind me visiting you at camp. Was that not an admission of loss?" she challenged him. Stentor was shocked. Was she awake the whole time? When he didn't respond she continued, "Or could it be that you enjoy my company more than you let on?"

     With a smirk, he stepped back and sank down into the chair in front of his war table. He considered her for a moment. Her armor that usually glittered on her form was now marred by dark swatches of blood. It was much less blood than he would have anticipated from a fight with the formidable Athenian mercenary. Kassandra was smart, after all. She wouldn't have faced the mercenary in the middle of his camp without employing a few tricks. It didn't bother Stentor one bit as long as she kept securing important victories for his army. Or did it? Stentor couldn't sort through his conflicting thoughts. As a war tool, she exceeded his expectations, and he wanted to utilize her skills to their fullest. But, if he was honest with himself, he had been nervous that she wouldn't come back from the task he'd sent her on. Ever since he had stepped on board her ship, his feelings towards her had become... complicated. The one thing he knew was that he enjoyed being around her more than he'd like to admit.

    "You are a pain in my neck; but, you've aided Sparta greatly. For that I am grateful." he answered with formality. Kassandra rolled her eyes at the ridiculous deflection and swung her body around the massive war table to stand in front of him. Stentor glanced up to meet her eyes; and she swore there was something else there. How could there not be something more after the night that they had shared together? It was disgraceful how much she wanted him again. She was in Megaris to kill his pater for gods sake. But every time she was around him some sort of invisible thread kept pulling her against her better judgement. As a mercenary, she lived her whole life for the present. She dealt with consequences when the time came, and this wasn't any different. Making up her mind, she slowly dropped to her knees in front of him. Stentor raised an eyebrow as he gazed down at her. His hands gripped the arms of his makeshift throne; but he remained reclined back, seemingly unaffected. She slinked forward and twisted her fingers around the back of his calves.

     "I will stay -- if you ask nicely enough." she whispered up at him, testing his resolve. Stentor still sat in his chair like a king above her, but now with a fiery blush and slack mouth as his gazed down at her. His dark stare made knots twist and turn in pit of her stomach as she leaned her head forward. She watched him as she ran her teeth along a short stretch of his inner thigh, just above his knee, before lightly biting down. He closed his eyes and let a soft moan escape between his lips before meeting her lusty gaze again.

     "Please," he whispered down at her, before glancing around the tent as if he might discover someone else there with them. Kassandra chuckled at how pliable he was under her touch.

    "Please what?" she teased as she ran her fingers up the backside of his thighs before dragging her nails back down them.

    "Please stay," he groaned. "Stay with me tonight." His voice remained low, as to not rouse the rest of his camp. Kassandra showed her satisfaction at his answer by spreading his knees with her fingertips and licking a trail up the sensitive inner strip of his right thigh. He shivered and sank forward, further into her touch. She looked so alluring in her full armor on her knees in front of him. Even the blood smears were reminding him of the danger she put herself in for him. 'No, She did for drachmae' he reminded himself, 'She is a mercenary.' But what she was doing now, perched before him sucking small marks into his skin -- that _was_ for him. The thought went straight to his cock. It was embarrassing how hard he was for her already. He leaned forward to help her out of her armor. Her breastplate was lifted away, and she slid the gauntlets from her wrists and the belt from her waist. She climbed her hands up to remove his smallclothes in turn. He settled back into his chair as she brought her hands back up to cup his heavy stones. Stentor brought his knees together in surprise at the contact, but soon relaxed back into her touch. She leaned forward to add a few more light bites to his thighs before her head joined her hands under his leather pteruges and tunic. She ran her flattened tongue along the underside of his hard cock, earning a particularly loud moan above her. Her tongue twirled around his velvety head and she sucked him into her hot mouth.

     "Malakas!" he hissed as his cock throbbed against her tongue. At any moment one of his soldiers could come into the tent and see his misthios with her mouth around him. He wondered what they would think to see the powerful warrior on her knees in front of their captain. They all knew of the beautiful eagle bearer, and he suspected most would die to be in his place right now. He ran his fingers over the nape of her neck and into her dark locks, tugging gently on the soft hair that swirled around his fingers. Kassandra attempted to take him in deeper, but Stentor stopped her before her lips could make it to the base of his cock. He pulled her mouth off of him with a pop, and clumsily rose from his seat, pulling her up with him. She gave him a confused look as she was backed up against the war table. He quickly pulled her tunic over her head and her smallclothes down her hips before his lips fell on hers. He gripped the back of her built arms to hold her close to him. His tongue snaked into her mouth, tasting himself on her tongue. Swiftly, his right hand let go of her arm to sweep the surface of the table -- knocking the sword onto the ground with a clatter, along with the remaining war pieces and the map that covered it.

     "Calm down. We have all night, don't we?" she asked with a laugh. Stentor flashed her an uncharacteristically bright smile, and Kassandra swore her heart flipped in her chest.

     "I want to take you many times tonight," he said as he pushed her back onto the table and pulled her long legs up around his waist. He stood tall above her in full, glistening armor. She lay back completely bare before him. She let his eyes lust over her form while she reached between her legs to spread her wetness up to rub at her clit. Stentor was nearly at his breaking point already. His chest felt like an overflowing cup, but he was trying to push that to the back of his mind. Beneath him, Kassandra was putting on a pretty show of touching herself. The moans that tumbled from her slack jaw entranced him like some form of Siren's song. Her nipples were perked up and begging to be touched. His fingers reached out to oblige. She hooked her ankles together behind him and pulled him against her. His cock ghosted along her labia before slipping between them, up and over her clit with a little added pressure from him. She smoothly repositioned her fingers and thumb into an 'O' that she slipped over the head of his cock as he shallowly thrusted against her. Stentor groaned at friction. How did she know just what to do to make him feel so good? She was clearly more experienced, and he'd be lying if he said the thought didn't make him a bit jealous. It was foolish, so he decided not to voice his question out loud. Instead, he leaned forward to run his tongue over her right breast.

     "So good!" she encouraged him with a moan.

     "I'll show you how good I can make you feel," he spoke against her chest, "Flip over for me." He pulled back from her and let her reposition so her elbows held her above the table and her ass was in the air. The position gave him a gorgeous view. So appealing, in fact, that he abanded his ideas of immediately sliding into her. Instead, he fell to his knees and licked a stripe up her cunt. Kassandra let out a surprised squeak at the unexpected contact. Stentor let out a short laugh before going back to work on her. His tongue snaked between the soft folds of her sex as his rough hands ran over her muscled calves. One of his hands stayed right below her knee. The other traveled up the back of her thigh, coming to a stop at the top just below her buttock. His fingers stretched over to run along her wet sex. He gently pushed a finger into her as his tongue circled her clitoris.

       "Stentor!" she gasped out as she turned to glance between her legs at him. His face was buried in her cunt, but she could just make out his strong jaw and pink tongue that flicked out over her overstimulated clit. His hand that was once on her calf had abandoned her to wrap around his needy cock. He inserted another finger into her, rougher this time. A trail of saliva dripped from his tongue as he pumped himself into his fist. Her walls tightened around his fingers and she nearly fell over the edge at the lewd image below her.

      "Enough! Just fuck me already!" she cried down to him. Stentor pulled back from her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

      "If you ask nicely enough," he mocked her words from earlier as he rose to his feet behind her. His hands roamed over her backside. He grinned when Kassandra shot him a dirty look. She sighed.

      "Shut up and fuck me...please," she offered. He accepted her graciously, unable to wait any longer to prolong his teasing. He lined himself up and sunk into her with a loud moan. At this point, he was sure the surrounding tents had already become aware of their affair. With his cock buried deep in her heat, he couldn't be bothered to care anymore. She fit so perfectly around him. It was like she had been sculpted just for him. His chest was feeling like an overflowing cup again, but he didn't push it away this time.

     "You're incredible," he whispered as he reached down to rub at her clit. Her walls fluttered around him, and he snapped his hips into her faster. Kassandra came with a long moan. Stentor pulled her down further onto his cock as he came into her still convulsing cunt. Her thighs shook around him as he pulled out of her. After taking a moment to recover, he finally started to clumsily remove his armor. When all the pieces had been tossed to the ground, he flopped down onto his bedroll.

     "Come. Stay with me tonight," he beckoned her down under the quilts with him. Kassandra was already being flooded with the guilt that she had pushed away earlier. She nearly declined his offer, but his wide puppy dog eyes that peaked out of the blankets at her were so uncharacteristic of the stern Spartan that she decided to stay. If only to see him happy for awhile longer.

     "Okay then," she chuckled as she slid in next to him. Stentor immediately pulled her into his warm embrace and placed his lips over hers. His kiss was sweet and soft. He pulled away and reached up to cup her face with one hand.

     "Come back to Sparta with me. After the war. After we take Megaris together. How long has it been since you've been home?" he asked her softly. Kassandra looked away and considered how to answer. Of course what he wanted would be impossible. She was only helping in Megaris in order to kill the Wolf. Stentor's pater. Her pater. But a small part of her wanted to agree. There was something here, between them.

    "I haven't seen Sparta since I was a child. I would like to see it again," she answered, avoiding the first half of his question. Stentor seemed satisfied with her answer, none the less. He pulled her to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. The guilt that bubbled up from her chest was overwhelming. She tried to convince herself that she was just living in the present. That she would deal with the consequences when they came. But as she looked down at Stentor's sleeping face, she felt like maybe she could be something more than just a mercenary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can follow me on tumblr at smutbeau.tumblr.com for more Stentor content. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter has spoilers for the end of the Megaris questlines (aka meeting with the Wolf). It has some fluffy sex right of the bat, but ends on a sad note. Enjoy!

     In his dreams, Stentor was back in Sparta. Back in front of his small home in the middle of Lakonia. The midday sun hung overhead, but its heat was dissipated by the cool breeze that blew down through the valley. Around him, color blazed blindingly off of every surface. He opened the door into the dim interior of his home to escape the overwhelming brightness. At the table inside sat Kassandra and his pater, chatting like old friends.

     'You are...here," he questioned her. Or perhaps he thought rather than spoke, because no answer ever came. In fact, neither seemed to even notice his presence. He rubbed at his eyes, confused and unbelieving. When he opened them again, the table was empty. Scanning the room he found no sign of their presence. He called out, the only answer he received was the scream from an eagle outside.

     When Stentor woke he almost thought that last night was some part of his vivid dream, but Kassandra's sharp elbow wedged into his ribs proved otherwise. He pushed her away, earning a sleepy whine from the mercenary. It was early morning now, though the camp was still quiet around them. She had repositioned herself on her side, her dark hair cascading down her toned back toward him. He reached out for it in a daze. The feel of her heated skin on his fingertips jolted him back to reality.

     "Malakas, stop," she grumbled out in protest to his jostling. His fingers merely left her hair to run down her sides, sending a chill up her spine.

     "You're here," he affirmed, entirely too cheerful for how early it was. He thought back to his dream. It had made him feel a strange sense of emptiness. He tried to push it from his mind.

      "Well, you did ask me to stay." she retorted, yawning. His thumb rubbed circles into her hip bone, just hard enough to prevent further sleep. She groaned in annoyance.

      "I expected you to disappear. You seem to be good at appearing and disappearing when you want to. You are good at a great many things," he murmured against her ear. Kassandra shivered at his hot breath at her neck.

     "Like what?"

     "Fighting, sailing... Making love. You're impressive," he spoke tentatively, a bit embarrassed at his own honesty. "It's a shame you aren't using your martial skills to aid Sparta."

     "Sparta has shown me no love. My family was torn apart in Sparta. Everything I have now, I have taken for myself. Besides, I'm helping now, aren't I?" she responded with less humor than he expected. A tense moment of silence passed before Stentor let out a short laugh.

      "When I lost my parents, I felt as you do. But Sparta gave me a family. You could find a new family in Sparta, too," he tried to assure her gently. Kassandra was so uncomfortable with how intimate the space between them had grown that his implication was lost on her. She had the urge to bolt from the bed, and may have, if his hand wasn't still holding her hip. It was calloused but warm, and Kassandra couldn't help but selfishly want it to remain. They understood each other in a way that not many could. He had experienced the same loss, war, and death that she had. The fates had intertwined their threads with purpose, and she knew Stentor felt it too.

     As she turned her head to glance back at him, he captured her lips in a swift kiss. She closed her eyes and melted into him. Her body was still heavy with sleep, and he loved how pliable it was making her. It felt different to kiss her like this. It wasn't unsure like their first time on the ship or feverish like last night. Instead, the kiss felt soft and natural. As if they had known each other long before Megaris. There was definitely something familiar about Kassandra, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

      Kassandra interrupted his thoughts by nipping down on his lip and snaking her tongue into his mouth. He let out a surprised groan at her boldness, but returned the action, letting his hands run freely over her form. Her bare skin burned hot under his fingertips.

     "Are you eager to have me again so soon?" he teased between kisses.

     "You promised to take me many times last night. I must say, I'm a bit disappointed." She pushed her ass back onto his lap, finding him already hard behind her. Stentor chuckled as he ground back against her.

     "You are insatiable."

     His hand gripped the back of her knee, hosting it into the air. She shivered as the cool morning air hit her slick sex. Soon his hot cock was prodding at her entrance. The stretch of his thick cock had whines falling from her lips. Her walls still ached from the previous night, and lingering sleep only increased the sensitivity. He stilled his hips, noticing her discomfort.

     "Sorry," he muttered as his lips wrapped around her ear lobe and he sucked it between his teeth. Kassandra let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the action, but her body soon relaxed into him once more. He propped her leg up on his knee and crept his hand over her thigh to rub at her clit. At first, his fingers merely strummed over her, agonizingly slow and light. Eventually, his touches became heavy with purpose. His free hand reached up to pull a handful of her hair back, exposing her neck, and he ran his teeth along her nape.

     "Please..." she begged in a needy whisper. Stentor was quick to obey. He gently pushed into her, finding less resistance than before. After a moment, he began to fuck into her in languid strokes.

     "It seems my lioness becomes docile before the sun rises," he teased. Kassandra groaned, overwhelmed with the angle that his cock was hitting inside her. The ache from before only added onto the pleasure that was tightening in her belly. Stentor pulled her flush against his chest. His fingers found their place back on her clit. Before he could restart his ministrations, Kassandra came with a desperate moan. The surprise of it broke the rhythm that his hips had been keeping, and he stilled to marvel at the sounds that were falling from her lips.  
"Beautiful," he praised as he continued his lazy thrusts, with full intentions to see how many more times he could make her fall apart before the sun rose.

     By the time they left the tent, the camp had become much more active. Soldiers were chatting and heading out to their posts. Kassandra shot a questioning glance back at Stentor, but he seemed to be unconcerned about his soldiers seeing her leaving his tent. In fact, as he walked beside her he was practically beaming. Overhead, Ikaros let out a happy chirp at his master's return and dove down to land upon her outstretched arm.

      "Ah, so this is the famous eagle," he said, stopping to reach out to the bird. When Ikaros snapped at his fingers, he quickly pulled his arm back. "I don't think he likes me very much."

     "Ikaros doesn't like many people," Kassandra laughed as Ikaros stared, unblinking, into the very pit of his soul. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a bit of dried meat, handing it to Stentor. He swallowed nervously, presenting Ikaros with the treat. It was snatched out of his fingers before he had time to blink. He slowly reached his hand out toward the bird once more. This time the eagle allowed him to ruffle the feathers below his sharp beak.

     "See, he's not so bad!" she addressed Ikaros. The golden bird closed his large amber eyes in delight at Stentor's attention. When he withdrew his hand, Ikaros took off to the cloudless blue sky. The bird looked infinitely smaller coasting on the breeze above them. Kassandra turned and spoke once more to Stentor, "I know where the Athenian leader has been hiding. I will bring good news when I return to you."

     "Sparta is indebted to your service," he responded loudly, and in a whisper meant only for her ears, "Come back to me with your shield, Kassandra." With that, he took his leave, leaving her to ponder his words. She gently ran her fingers over her broken spear.

     "Who needs a shield when I have this?"

* * *

 

     The Athenian guards had abandoned their leader, making Kassandra's job much easier than it should have been. Stentor had been right about the tasks he had sent her on. By looting the treasury and killing the mercenary, the region had all but cast out their leader themselves. Ikaros spotted him sitting alone just outside of Megara, on the road to the Port of Nisaia. As she crept upon him, Kassandra gripped the spear closer to her body. She wondered what on earth he was doing outside the city, completely defenseless, as Spartans marched upon his country. Was he confident that he would win? Or had he already given up? Either way, it wasn't for her to know. Her blade plunged into his chest with a sick crack. No one was around to hear his cry, nor to see his assassin disappear back into the quiet morning mist.

     With hood drawn, Kassandra skirted her way around the outer wall of Megara. She had almost passed the city when the noise behind her started to pick up. Surely someone had discovered the body beyond the wall by now. She had made no attempt to hide it. It was necessary that all of Megaris know that their leader was gone. As she passed through the tree line outside of the city, she quickened her pace.

     Kassandra finally relaxed as she walked through the edge of the Spartan camp. Many of the soldiers greeted her as she passed. It was ironic how safe it made her feel to be back, even though she had intended to betray them at first chance when she landed in Megaris nearly a month ago. Now… she wasn’t so sure. Beyond the tents, Stentor stood upon a wooden overlook, gazing across to the glittering ocean waves below. When he reached him, she leaned against the railing to his side.

     "You're back," he beamed at her, "What news do you bring?" Of course he had already been informed of the Athenian leader's death by his scouts. It was the biggest news in the region. The Spartan army had been preparing for war since the news broke. But he wanted to hear the good news directly from her lips.

    "The Athenian commander is dead. Megaris is ready to fall."

    "Good. The Wolf has ordered the attack. I'm glad you're here to join us in our march to glory."

    "I'm proud to fight by your side," she declared, to his amusement. He reached out his hand to grasp hers in a firm grip.

     "Yes... You have earned your place." he responded with a shake of her arm. It was very unlike the touches she had come to expect from him. And yet, she continually found comfort in his acceptance of her. Together, they made their way to the forward camp to prepare for the coming battle.

     "Tell me about the Wolf," she inquired curiously. Stentor had grown up, living the life that she had been rejected from. She would be lying to say the thought of Nikolaos carrying on without her and Alexios didn't infuriate her a bit. In some sense, she supposed she was a bit jealous of the man that walked before her. After some prodding, he finally offered her a honest answer.

    "He... he is to be admired, strong, caring in his way. But sometimes, I..."

    "Yes?"

    "Nothing. Just, he gets this faraway look in his eyes, and I sense a sadness there. He is Sparta's general, but he is also made of flesh and blood. Life cannot be lived without some regrets." His answer gave Kassandra pause. Was Nikolaos sorry for what he had done? She had come to Megaris to punish the man who had taken everything from her. Instead, she had made a mess of things in the way that was normally reserved for Markos' meddling. Her feelings had become more and more conflicted since she had landed on the beach. She hoped that the coming battle would clear her head and steady her resolve.

* * *

 

    They spotted each other across the battlefield as the last Athenian soldiers made their retreat. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Feeling alive and high on adrenaline, they made their way through the bodies of the fallen to reach each other. When they met, they crashed together without words. Stentor reached up and removed the bronze helmet from her head and claimed her lips in a hungry kiss. Kassandra roughly grabbed a handful of his dark hair, pulling him in closer, only to be interrupted by the appearance of a Spartan soldier at their side. The soldier cleared this throat and addressed Stentor.

    "The Wolf requests the presence of the mercenary."

    "We shall be up to him in a moment." Stentor answered him with a slight blush. The soldier looked to the side in hesitation.

    "With respect, he wishes to see the mercenary alone."

     Stentor and Kassandra shared a quick glance. Surely this was the Gods testing her resolve. Giving her the opportunity to take out the Wolf without emotional distractions. Through her haze she watched as Stentor argued with the soldier. Finally, he relented with a heavy sigh and turned to her.

    "Alright then. Meet with the Wolf, and I will introduce you properly later," he took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze, "Find me in camp when you're finished." Her fingers slipped through his as he turned to make his way back. As she watched him walk away, she realized this would be the last time she ever saw him. No matter what happened on that cliff, she could never go back. She only hoped that, somehow, he would never learn the truth. Her heart hammered in her chest as she made her way up to the overlook where the Wolf awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys kill or spare Nikolaos? Next chapter will be in Boeotia, so go get caught up if you haven't done those quests yet! Follow me on my (slightly?) nsfw tumblr for more Stentor content at smutbeau.tumblr.com
> 
> Also a quick apology for the delay on this. Graduation is next week, and it's been kicking my ass, ya'll.


End file.
